


American beauty/American psycho

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: American Beauty/American Psycho, Anal Sex, Emo patrick, Identical Twins, M/M, Pastel patrick, Sex, They can feel whatever the other twin is experiencing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Ap patrick and Ab Patrick are twins.Pete is dating Ab and AP is overprotective.





	1. Chapter 1

pete sat across from Patrick, he met the younger boy two weeks ago at a fair and asked him out a day ago, he loved this little bleach blonde beauty and all the pastel dresses he wears. today though, hes wearing a white dress that goes above the knee and a pair of white ballet shoes, and he was also wearing strawberry flavoured lip gloss. pete could still taste the sweet strawberry from when he claimed those plump lips earlier. he watched Patrick with heart eyes as he sipped the chocolate milkshake from the straw, petes mind going to a different place at the sight of those lips wrapped around the straw. 

Patrick looked at pete with baby blue eyes and smiled brightly, he never thought he would ever get into a relationship. he never was allowed because his older twin, martin, was very over protective and usually chased the boyfriends away. and because of martin, Patrick never bothered with his love life. until he met pete, he fell in love immediately and he knew pete felt the same, that's why he was planning on keeping this relationship away from martin for as long as he could before the psychotic twin figures it out.

but not all fairy tales end up the way they want them to go as Patrick instantly knew that martin walked into the diner, he went bright red and tried hiding his face when he actually saw the older twin but martin saw him and waved at him. and then to patricks horror , he started making his way over smiling at the younger twin until he saw pete sitting across from Patrick, then his face dropped.

"hello Patrick, I didn't know you had company" he said in a monotone voice and pete whipped his head around to see a darker (dyed) haired version of Patrick wearing a black button up, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. martin glared at pete and moved to sit next to Patrick and wrapped and arm around his twin. looking smug at petes confused face.

he looked at them both with wide eyes, he didn't know Patrick had a twin. he looked so much like him yet so different. they were complete polar opposites, they only shared the same face and similar voices; martins was slightly deeper. Patrick looked uncomfortable with martin sitting next to him and made sure his twin knew, martin looked at Patrick with mock hurt on his face and then looked at pete before grabbing the milkshake and drinking it.

"so when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?" martin asked glaring at pete,

"i wasn't" Patrick muttered pulling the milkshake back towards him,

"i thought we told each other everything" martin dramatically said and hauled himself on patricks shoulder, the younger shrugging him off and shuffling away.

"i didn't know you had a twin" pete said looking at both martin and Patrick in amazement,

"he doesn't tell anyone really" martin said ignoring Patricks glare. pete nodded, actually sort of getting why Patrick didn't tell him about this other twin. he was kinda annoying and rude, he just made himself guest to their date and Patrick looks like he wants to go somewhere else.

"do you want to get out of here Patrick?" he asked his boyfriend and the younger twin nodded, sliding underneath the table to get out from his seat and pulled pete up and held his hand. he glared at martin and they made their way out. martin glared at petes back before charging his way towards them and dragging pete out of the diner, Patrick let out a cry of protest but martin didn't listen and he pinned pete against the wall, which was easy because he was the same height as him.

"i swear if you ever hurt Patrick, you are dead. and I will know if you ever lay a hand on Patrick" he growled and petes eyes widened at martins aggressiveness, Patrick caught up to them and pushed martin back, the older twin allowing him too. he laced his fingers with petes and walked away from him apologising to his boyfriend about martins rudeness towards him.

martin was going to let Patrick have this boyfriend, he felt that pete was going to look after the younger twin more than any of the other boys Patrick has dated, and martin chased away. the older twin smiled as pete wrapped an arm around patricks waist and kissed his cheek. martin touched his own cheek, feeling what Patrick felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin gasped as he felt a burning pleasure wrack through his body. He had to grip the wall to balance himself as his legs nearly gave out under him. Fuck. The elder twin knew he was feeling the same thing patrick was feeling and it was hot, he could feel every little thing pete was doing and he would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

He quickly gathered himself ad made his way home. Hopefully pete and patrick werent there and somewhere else.

\---

Pete thrusted into patrick at a hard pace, he was grunting into he younger twins neck. Patrick was blinded by pleasure and the feeling of pete filling him ip and sliding in and out of him. he knew martin could feel everything, and patrick urged pete to go faster.

He screamed in pleasure as he felt martins response to this and dug his nails into Pete's back. Pete placed his hands on Patrick's hips in a bruising grip and his thrusts became a little sloppier, he was close and he rammed himself into patrick a few more times before coming deeply into him, Patrick crying out as he felt the warmth. Pete still rutted his hips against patrick and the younger twin came in no time.

He kissed pere softly and cuddled up close to his boyfriend and laying his head on Pete's chest.

"You do know martin felt all of that" patrick giggled,

"Well at least he will know hoelw good I am in bed"

They both laughed and shared a sweet and slow kiss before falling asleep, completely unknown to martin wanking in his bedroom to what he just felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Incest**

Patrick was away at Pete's for a few more days and martin took this opportunity to plan his revenge. They both felt what the other was feeling so he made a plan that he thought was genius. But he's just an idiot. Over stimulating patrick could backfire immensely.

Martin waited for the younger twin to come home and put on his angriest expression, Patrick looked shocked when he came face to face with the oldest twin and saw how angry he was, patrick shrunk in fear,

"Sorry" he squeaked out,

"You could've gave me a warning before he went balls deep in you. I was in a public area!" He shouted, backing patrick up into the corner,

"I will next time. Im sorry martin" patrick whimpered but gasped when he felt martins hands snake up the skirt of the dress he was wearing, he squeezed Patrick's ass and he let out a little whimper,

"Martin.." He gasped but was cut off when martin claimed Patrick's lips with his own, it was wierd for them both. Like they were kissing themselves.

Patrick wrapped his arms around martins neck and let the older twin shove him up against the wall and wrap Patrick's legs around his waist, the youngest let out a loud moan and pulled martin closer,

"You were at it for two days so heres my revenge" he whispered into Patrick's ear and curled his fingers into Patrick's panties and ripped them off,

"Martin" Patrick gasped,

"Bet you're still wet" he growled and pulled his jeans down,

Patrick moaned loudly and just let martin do what he wanted to do,

He growled again and pushed up into patrick, they both moaned together feeling everything, and martin shook against patrick and pulled him incredibly close and started thrusting up into the younger twin. Patrick cried out because he felt so much and knew that martin could feel it all too, martin started going faster and roughly fucking into patrick.

His legs started shaking and he nearly fell but kept his balance by placing his hand on the wall and using his other hand that was wrapped around Patrick's waist to bounce the younger up and down, both getting more pleasure and patrick crying out, tears falling down his face from the overstimulation,

Martin felt it all to and couldn't stand up properly so he fell to his knees on the ground and pulled patrick down onto his dick and he screamed out in pain and pleasure holding onto martin as he fucked him.

Patrick started bouncing in martins lap and his fingers tightly gripped his hips and slammed him down onto his dick and kept on going. He then pushed martin back onto the floor so he was laying down and let the older roll them over so he was on top. He positioned his legs to rest at martins hips and then he started thrusting harder and faster into patrick,

"Im so close" patrick whimpered and martin grunted burying his face into the younger twins neck,

"Me too" he said and went harder into patrick, he spread his legs even wider so he could go deeper into Patrick and he started whining and moaning, martin thrusted into patrick a few more times before the younger came with a loud cry all over his pink dress and clenched impossibly tight around martin.

The elder twin moaned and came deep inside patrick and that both gasped feeling it. Martin collapsed on top of patrick and he wrapped his arms around his older twin and ran hands down his back and through his hair.

Martin fumbled for his phone and took a photo of patrick looking incredibly fucked out with his flushed cheeks, bitten lips and messy hair, patrick looked at him with curiosity

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked and martin sat up as did Patrick,

"Im sending it to pete" he said and pressed the send button before patrick could protest,

But Patrick didn't protest and instead moved to lay against martins chest in their sitting position and the eldest twin wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer and kissed Patrick's strawberry blonde hair; the same hair colour he used to have before he dyed it black.

Martins phone then buzzed and he pulled it out and both he and patrick looked at the screen where Pete's message popped up,

_*Did you fuck him?_   
_Cuz that's hot*_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [American Beauty/American Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841196) by [DaisukiRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/pseuds/DaisukiRose)




End file.
